


Post Akuma Declaration

by Beanz



Series: It all started with a nightmare [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Cheese Queen, DJWifi, F/M, Fluff, Post Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanz/pseuds/Beanz
Summary: There's an akuma attack after Adrien and Marinette's kiss, no one is surprised at who caused it.





	Post Akuma Declaration

**Author's Note:**

> Following on from Tikki wishes it was a nightmare, this is post akuma attack and we hear about Adrien's chat with Chloe

Marinette entered her room through the skylight, dropping the transformation mid leap and landing on the floor next to her chaise. Adrien followed, but dropped his transformation and landed face down on her bed and groaned.

Before Marinette could say anything to him, Plagg flew up to her. “Excuse me, Your Cheesiness, but might I trouble you for some cheese?”

“Oh! Of course, I’m sorry, Plagg. Tikki has a hidden stash of cookies but I can’t hide cheese for you. I’ll be right back. Adrien, would you like anything?” She asked, turning to Adrien only to find him staring at his kwami with a strange look on his face.

Since he didn’t say anything, Marinette raced off to grab something for all of them. When she came back she was carrying a plate with croissants and a bowl of pretzel balls. “Here you are, Plagg,” she said, placing the bowl on her desk next to Tikki who was munching on chocolate chip cookies.

“Uh, thank you, Your Cheesiness, but what is this?” Plagg asked, looking confused and somewhat sad.

Marinette and Tikki both giggled. “Try one, Plagg,” she encouraged him while still holding the other plate.

She watched as Plagg ate a pretzel ball, his expression going from confusion to sheer joy. “They’re filled with cheese!”

Marinette laughed as he took another one. “Of course they are, Plagg. I made them for you yesterday and heated them up just now. They’re cheese stuffed pretzel bombs. I used different types of cheeses including camembert.”

“These are delicious!”

“I’m glad you like them. I can’t afford to use up all of the camembert we currently have since my parents need it for some of the recipes so that’s why I used different types of cheeses. Hopefully this is okay until the next order is delivered, I’ve added more cheese to that order so I can experiment some more and make treats for you,” she said, smiling at the other kwami.

“Y-You ordered more cheese? Just for me?” He whispered.

“Well of course! I’d like to be able to offer you _some_ treats when you come to visit, not just cheese.”

“What’s wrong with just cheese, Marinette?” Tikki asked.

Marinette just shrugged. “There’s nothing wrong with it, but all you do is take it out of a packet, there’s no real effort to it. I just don’t think it’s fair that we all get something that either me or my parents made and Plagg ends up with basically an ingredient. He should have something that was made with love too!”

All three stared at Marinette with shocked expressions on their faces. “What?” she asked in confusion.

Plagg flew up to her and hovered in front of her face. He opened and closed his mouth, looking like he wasn’t sure what to say so she just waited. However, she wasn’t expecting him to fly up to her face and hug her, purring loudly, before returning to his pretzel bombs without saying a word.

“What the hell was that, Plagg?” Adrien exclaimed from his spot on her bed.

Marinette just rolled her eyes. “Leave him alone, Adrien. You owe me some answers first.”

“Huh?”

Sighing, Marinette took the croissants and made her way to her bed, sitting next to Adrien and handing over a croissant.

“You want to tell me what that kiss was all about?” She asked, taking a bite of her croissant.

“Okay so I didn’t really think it all through, I just wanted everyone to know you were mine,” he pouted when he looked over at her.

Marinette rolled her eyes but before she could say anything, Adrien spoke again.

“Do you _know_ how many guys have a crush on you?”

Marinette blinked in surprise. “Uh, no?”

Adrien snorted. “At least two or three per class.”

“That can’t be-”

“It’s true. You don’t notice them or give them the time of day so none of them have bothered making a move…yet.” 

“So kissing me in front of everyone…”

“Was to make sure everyone found out that we were together.”

“And Chloe being there to see it?”

Adrien cringed. “To be honest, I didn’t notice her standing there when I first kissed you.”

“And you didn’t hear her shrieking?”

“I ignored everyone’s reactions during and after the kiss.” 

“Really?!”

“Yeah. I saw people from the other classes and thought that would be a good spot. I also saw Kim, Max, and Alix so I figured they’d ask us about the kiss when we got to class. My plan had been to catch Chloe before that and tell her you and I were dating and then when the three mentioned it, there’d be _proof_. She refuses to listen when I tell her that we’re just friends, nothing more, so I thought if _everyone_ knew as well, she wouldn’t argue as much.”

Marinette sighed. “Not sure that worked out so well considering she caused another akuma.”

“Yeah,” Adrien said forlornly. 

“I’m sorry, Adrien. Is there anything I can do to help?” she asked, running her hand through his hair.

“You’re here, that’s enough for now,” he said, closing his eyes and purring.

 

The next morning the four friends were sitting in their seats waiting for class to start. Adrien had called Marinette to make sure she was awake and then had picked her up on the way to school to ensure she’d be there on time. Her parents had been thrilled, both of them squealing when Marinette revealed that she and Adrien were now dating.

“It didn’t occur to you that she’d cause an akuma?” Nino asked in disbelief.

Adrien cringed. “Like I told Mari, I didn’t notice her standing there-”

“Which is almost worse,” Alya mumbled, but Adrien continued as if she’d never spoken.

“-I just saw people from other classes and Kim, Max, and Alix and thought there were enough people that the news would spread through the school quickly. I thought I’d be able to talk to Chloe before class.”

“Face it, Sunshine, you weren’t thinking. You just wanted to show everyone that has a crush on Mari that she was yours. _She_ may not realise how many people have a crush on her but I’ve seen some of the others checking her out,” Alya said, smirking when Adrien blushed.

“Wait, what?” Marinette asked, looking from Alya to Adrien and back again. “You mean Adrien was right about that?”

Nino burst out laughing while Alya looked amused and Adrien looked slightly offended. 

“Excuse you, of course I was right!”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Well excuse me for finding it hard to believe that you’d notice _that_ when you didn’t even realise I had a crush on you.”

“Yeah, well…” Adrien sighed. “I have no way to counter that at all,” he admitted and they all laughed.

Once the laughter settled it was Alya who spoke up. “Sunshine’s obliviousness aside, there is a ridiculous amount of people, not just guys, who either had or still have a crush on you Mari. On one hand his stunt failed and there was an akuma, on the other hand he succeeded in making sure that everyone knows you two are together.”

“And what about Chloe? Or when his fangirls hear he has a girlfriend?” Marinette asked.

“I see a lot more akumas in our future,” Nino mumbled, and the other three agreed.

Suddenly Chloe and Sabrina entered the room. Marinette barely refrained from rolling her eyes at the glare that Chloe sent her way before she went and took her seat.

“Okay, what just happened? I was expecting her to explode,” Alya whispered, leaning closer to the boys.

“I ran into her when I went to get my homework out of my locker earlier,” Adrien whispered back, just loud enough for the other three to hear but not loud enough for anyone else.

“And, what happened?” Alya asked, lying on the table and moving closer, almost falling off the table in her eagerness.

Adrien leaned back, eyes wide. “Mari?” 

Marinette sighed and rolled her eyes before gripping the belt loop at the back of Alya’s jeans, pulling her away from the boys and away from the danger of falling.

“Hey!” Alya protested.

“Hush, you. Adrien, you were saying?”

But before Adrien could continue the bell rang and the teacher entered the class.

“Lunch,” he said, turning to face the front.

 

At lunch the four friends were sitting under a tree in the park eating their sandwiches. Marinette had brought an extra sandwich for Adrien, knowing that his lunch would be sufficient for a model, but not for her partner. 

“So tell us what happened with Chloe,” Nino said, taking another bite out of his sandwich.

“Well to say she wasn’t happy would be an understatement. She started going on and on about how she and I were _meant to be_ and how Mari stole me away from her and all this other nonsense.”

“Oh please, you and Mari are meant to be together, anyone can see that!” Alya exclaimed.

“Well I told her that I love Mari and I’m not giving her up for any reason. I also told her that if she wants to be part of my life then she’ll have to accept that Mari isn’t going anywhere.”

Marinette froze, dazed at the fact that Adrien could so easily admit that he loved her.

_All this time…_

“What did she say to that?” Nino asked, oblivious to Marinette’s frozen frame.

“Nothing, she just froze and after a few minutes Sabrina joined her so I left.”

“You broke her, kinda like you just broke Marinette,” Alya declared and the boys quickly turned to Marinette who had yet to move.

“Mari?” Adrien asked, cupping her cheek. 

Staring up in to his eyes, Marinette felt everything settle within her and smiled up at him. “I love you too,” she whispered. 

Adrien’s eyes widened and she could almost see the moment he realised what he’d said and what she’d just declared. Adrien’s smile rivalled the sun as he pulled her into a hug, absolute joy in his laughter. After a few minutes he leaned his forehead against hers and whispered, “Maybe Plagg’s right.”

“Huh? About what?” Marinette asked, confused. But Adrien just shook his head and gave her a chaste kiss.

“Come on, we need to get back to class,” Nino said and soon they had gathered their rubbish and were making their way back to school.

Adrien offered to take the rubbish to the bin, using the opportunity to whisper, “Hey, Plagg?” 

“Yeah, kid?” Plagg replied, equally as quiet.

“I’m going to need your help.”

“With what?” Plagg asked suspiciously.

“With something very special for the _Cheese Queen_.”

“I’m in!”

Adrien smiled as he walked back to his friends and girlfriend, a plan forming in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bit of trouble with ending this one but I have an idea for the next part


End file.
